This is a Prelude
by Infinidesce
Summary: A couple of drabbles/oneshots based on songs. Which is, in other words, songfics spreaded across. Mostly Dramione. :D DMHG


**This is a Prelude**

Chapter One - Gives You Hell

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

I wake up every evening,

_with a big smile on my face,_

_and it never feels out of place_

Draco Malfoy, now currently in his seventh and last year in Hogwarts, arose from his fantastic sleep. He yawned drowsily and rubbed his dreary eyes. This was the first time he was waking up from his four poster bed with emerald green drapes, for his seventh year, anyway.

But he wasn't looking forward to his seventh year. NEWTs, more homework, and the most important thing: he would have to see three people he didn't want to see, namely Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Geez, that sucked a lot.

_And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes _

Suddenly he thought of studying 8 hours a day in preparation of his NEWTs... or more. His mind wandered over to Hermione Granger. _That Mudblood... she would probably do more. _So he would have to top her hours of studying, in order to score a better mark then her in the NEWTs.

Geez, that sucked a lot.

He shook his head, his magnificent head of platinum blond hair flying all over the place. He reluctantly crawled out of his bed and proceeded to breakfast.

&&&&&

Hermione Granger, on the other hand, was positively _ecstatic _about NEWTs. Why? Well, more time spent in the library, of course! This thought made her so jubilant that even when she thought about looking at Draco Malfoy's stinking face, her bubble didn't burst.

_Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far_

You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are? 

Ha, she was going to study VERY VERY hard. The thought of it made her squeal in excitement. Oh, how glorious it would be! Stinking ferret Malfoy, even with all his Galleons, Hermione would make sure she would top him. If she did, Malfoy would face so much trouble. Like falling on his arse and rolling down the five million Galleon luxury Malfoy stairs, all courtesy of his father.

"Hee hee," Hermione giggled. She bounced out of bed and after spending a few more moments relishing the beat-up of Draco Malfoy, she exited her dormitory and went down for breakfast.

&&&&&

The two of them came out of their common rooms at the same time. Oh, what a mighty coincidence! They spotted each other and obviously they glared at one another.

"Mudblood." Draco Malfoy said scathingly.

"Ferret." Hermione Granger nodded sagely, apparently unperturbed. They stared, or rather glared at each other for a few seconds, but for each of them it felt like hours – they didn't want to break off the stare, since it would seem like losing an imaginary fight.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell _

During this staring contest, Hermione noticed how awfully _grey _Malfoy's eyes were. _Exactly like the sky when it's about to rain. _"How horrible." Hermione muttered to herself. Even her boring hazel eyes that stayed expressionless even when she was about to blow up – was better then his.

Speaking of Hermione's hazel eyes, Draco Malfoy was thinking about them. "They change colour, how unnatural is that?" he mumbled under his breath.

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in the eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well  
_

"Oh, break this up already!" Hermione suddenly yelled at Draco. "You're killing me!"

Draco smirked his trademark smirk. "In what way?"

"I-I don't know, your stupid ugly grey eyes just portray _sadness_! You know how I can't stand that – it's like looking into the eyes of some abused animal!"

"Do I?" Draco continued smirking.

"Oh, now it's gone."

"And so is this staring thing. It's silly," Draco said with a note of finality.

"And who started this in the first place?"

"Yo-,"

"BOTH OF YOU!" a shrill voice that belonged to a watching first-year rang out. Draco and Hermione turned to look at him. He then shrank back and ran away.

"Oh God," Hermione said. She gave Draco a look of disgust and stalked away.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along, oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
And when you sing along I hope that it puts you through hell_

* * *

**A/N: **

**This is the very first chapter of some story I'm going to write. It would be very songfic like. Also, I understand this chapter TOTALLY sucked, as I haven't been writing Dramione fanfiction, or any other fanfiction for that matter, for uncountable months. But hey. Hopefully I'll improve. =D**

** SONG USED: Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects. They're my fave band. 3**

**RATE & REVIEWWWWWWW!**

**Oh yeah. I don't own HP. :D Just my luck.**


End file.
